You
by LenaCalibrator
Summary: Porque Kuroo también era fuerte y seria su escudo, su refugio. Porque Tsukishima lo arrastraba al infierno y al cielo en un mismo acto. Porque lo dejaba en extrema inopia o en extrema opulencia. No había término medio.


**_Después de todo ¿Por qué era necesario amar a un ser humano?Nunca duraba mucho. Había demasiadas diferencias entre cada individuo, y lo que empezaba siendo amor acababa casi siempre en una guerra despiadada._**

 _—Charles Bukowski—_

* * *

A veces se preguntaba porque la gente no creía en dios; o si sería como en aquel libro que leyó donde decía que los libertinos creían en la naturaleza, en la fuerza cruel y despiadada y bendita de la naturaleza. _[1]_

No rogaban por perdón a un dios que no conocían.

Se preguntaba ¿Si él le rogara a Dios seria apremiado?

Pero no, todo lo que había logrado era con esfuerzo y las cosas por las que pidió nunca fueron concedidas.

Era tan duro, tan jodidamente duro, pero, oh cariño.

La vida era soportable gracias a aquel chico con olor a fresas, rabia y fuerza en sus palabras, en sus venas.

No mentía, era duro, duro, realmente duro (También lo ponía duro).

¡Pero por Dios! Por malditamente Dios, que Tsukishima era fuego.

Era como el fuego caliente y rojo que se alzaba con gracia, pero a veces palidecía, azul con toques rojos débiles y que con una simple ráfaga parecía apagarse.

Y Kuroo Tetsurou jura y perjura que no es un piro maníaco, pero mentiría si dijera que no le encanta quemarse en él, que no le encanta arder en el infierno si es necesario por sentir el calor de Kei.

La casa estaba sola, no se escuchaba nada, solo sus suspiros.

Recostado en el sillón encendió un cigarrillo, fuego. Tsukishima no estaba.

¿Cuándo se fue? No lo sabe.

¿Volvería? No lo sabía.

¿Quería que volviera? ¡Maldita sea que sí!

Tsukishima era duro, alguien fuerte, un guerrero, un cuervo.

Era omnívoro; se alimentaba de la inteligencia, de sus experiencias, de los errores y de la vida.

Pero a veces, a veces palidecía como un simple fosforo en medio de una tormenta.

En esos momentos, en esos precisos momentos.

Kei _solo debía esperar, esperar en sus temblorosos brazos._

Porque Kuroo también era fuerte y seria su escudo, su refugio.

Porque Tsukishima lo arrastraba al infierno y al cielo en un mismo acto.

Porque lo dejaba en extrema inopia o en extrema opulencia.

No había término medio. Bueno eso cree que lo leyó en algún libro, Bukowski quizá.

Ah, Bukowski, ese maldito malparido, escribía bien, corroía sus venas con su prosa y sabiduría de viejo borracho.

Tsukishima a veces se reía de él cuándo lo citaba. Pero Tsukishima no podía mentirle, también era admirador de ese hombre.

Recuerda a Tsukishima, débil, frágil.

Y es una cosa que le rompe el corazón, lo quiebra y lo deja indefenso.

Y piensa, recuerda una noche, sus neuronas trabajan más rápido tratando de conectarse.

Y solo puede recordar

Kei, _solo si tienes que llorar, hazlo aquí en mi cama mientras yo duermo._  
 _Y si tienes que llorar, mi Moonshine, hazlo bajo la luna y las estrellas mirándonos._  
 _Y si lloras, no lo harás solo._

Esa noche, hicieron el amor, hicieron el amor en medio de la tristeza _[2]_

Se abrazaron y se besaron tiernamente, sin soltarse ni un minuto, aferrándose cada uno al cuerpo del otro, temiendo que el otro desapareciera cual arena en sus manos.

Durmieron del mismo modo, sin importar el calor, porque eran lo único que necesitaban y anhelaban.

Tsukki no llegaba, a veces solo vagaba en sus pensamientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con eso? Horas, quizá, minutos, segundos.

No lo sabía, pero tenía hambre.

Toma otro cigarro, lo enciende, lenta y calmadamente lo cala.

¿Y si Tsukki se había marchado? ¿Y si aquel aroma a fresas era ahora lo único que le quedaba junto con sus recuerdos y amor desbordante?

 _Y si tienes que marcharte, márchate como cuando el fuego arde bajo tus pies._

Pero déjame decirte que el olor de la fresa con el fuego me ahogara, me asfixiara, me quemara la garganta, ahogara mis pulmones.

 _Y si debes hablar di cada palabra como si fuera única. Puesto que para mí son únicas, como tú._

La puerta se abre, entras y luces cansado, cariño es tu último año en la universidad y has regresado a casa.

A veces temo que no vueltas, que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo o que simplemente te des cuenta que Yamaguchi te entiende mejor que yo.

Siempre notas todo, eres un gran observador a pesar de tu leve ceguera.

—¿Nuevamente filosofando? —preguntas mientras te quitas el calzado, depositas tu chaqueta en el perchero y te acercas a mí.

—Si filosofara, seria grande y recordado por todos en la historia, Tsukki — sonrío burlonamente ante mi comentario.

—Serás recordado por mi incluso si mueres ¿con eso no basta? —hablas tranquilo, mirándome a los ojos, buscando algo, pero tú encuentras todo lo que quiero y necesito, aunque yo no lo sepa aún.

—Moonshine, _si tu murieras cariño, muere sabiendo que tu vida fue la mejor parte de la mía._ En cambio, si yo muriera, nada me haría más feliz que ser recordado por ti, como Watanabe recuerda a Naoko _[3]_ —Solté al mismo tiempo que soltaba el humo del cigarro.

Cogiste el cigarro con tus largos y pálidos dedos, dignos de admirar. Si tan solo supiera dibujar los dibujaría millones de veces, te llevas el cigarro a los labios y suspiras, suspiras como el viento, tranquilo y apacible.

— _Si debes morir, recuerda tu vida_ —susurras, te agachas para apagar el cigarro con el cenicero de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que me besas superficialmente, tus labios están resecos saben a tabaco y a fresas—. Recuerda que me prometiste la eternidad, gato roñoso.

Como podía olvidarlo Kei.

Te levantas, suspiras cansado y te desnudas lentamente y te diriges a la ducha, dispuesto a dejar el estrés ser limpiado por el agua y el jabón.

Observo tu espalda pálida, hermosa, con uno que otro lunar por ahí, chupetones que aún no abandonan tu piel.

¡Ah! ¡Tsukishima! _Tú eres todo lo que tú eres._

Eres todo.

 _Y si tienes que luchar, lucha contigo mismo y con tus pensamientos por la noche:_ mientras pueda abrazarte y colmarte en la obscuridad de la noche, entre mis brazos, donde pueda sostenerte a ti y a tu mundo.

 _Y si tienes que trabajar, trabaja para dejar partes de ti en esta tierra;_ Para que no solo yo te recuerde y puedan recordarte a ti. Y recuerden al hombre que estuvo a tu lado apoyándote hasta el final.

 _Y si tienes que vivir, solo vive._

Por la ventana puedo ver que llueve, que al lado del cenicero descansa un libro, uno de Bukowski, exactamente, abro el libro al azar y leo:

 _"Después de todo ¿por qué era necesario amar a un ser humano?_  
 _Nunca duraba mucho._  
 _Había demasiadas diferencias entre cada individuo, y lo que empezaba siendo amor acababa casi siempre en una guerra despiadada."_

Entonces pienso, al diablo con Bukowski, lanzo el libro a cualquier lugar lejos de mi vista y prefiero amar a un ser humano.

Prefiero amar a Tsukishima Kei.

* * *

La cancion que con la que escribí este Os para mi Moonshine se llama _YOU_ de _Keaton Henson_

[1] – Referencia a Marques de Sade  
[2] – Referencia a Bukowski  
[3] – Referencia a Tokio Blues (es un libro que apenas empecé a leer y debo decir que hasta ahora me va gustando)

Lala de mi corazón, de mi vida, mi Moonshine; sé que adoras con toda tu alma el KuroTsukki(y agradezco que el amor que le tenemos nos haya unido) de ante mano te pido perdón por no escribirte algo fluff o algo más genial como solo tu mereces. Mereces el mundo entero, sabes que eres alguien muy especial para mí, aunque pienses que no lo eres, para mí lo eres y ya pedí perdón por eso pero en fin, estoy cursi te amo.

Y a los demás que leyeron esto gracias, muchas gracias.


End file.
